


Day 1: Selfie Together

by Paucibet



Series: 30 Day SuperCat Challange [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fundraiser gala when Cat Grant showed up, for the first time, with her latest plus one, her ex-assistant, Kara Danvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Selfie Together

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do a 30 day challenge to try and improve my writing and decided I’m gonna do it with Supercat. 
> 
> They are just stupid little fluffy stories so. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I am really sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped me. I have my wife check it over but she might have missed some.
> 
> Thanks for reading

It was the fundraiser gala when Cat Grant showed up, for the first time, with her latest plus one, her ex-assistant, Kara Danvers. 

Cat’s arm wrapped around the younger woman’s middle as they posed for the camera, flashes blinding them, before Cat rolled her eyes and guided them inside, happy to get away from all the yelling and demands for them to pose or kiss, etc. 

With a soft smile gracing her lips, Cat slipped away from Kara, going about her usual greeting and the necessary chit chat. Kara watched her leave, never losing her in the crowd as her ears were fixed on her girlfriend’s heartbeat. 

With a glance around the room, Kara made her way to the bar, ordering a dry martini for Cat and water for herself. Lucy came up behind her, sliding in a tall chair next to Kara. 

“You made an entrance,” Lucy commented with excitement, lightly pushing Kara’s shoulder. 

A giggle bubbled up inside Kara’s throat and she let it out, feeling giddy. 

“So, Miss Grant finally decided to show you off, huh.” It was a statement more than a question and Kara just shrugged in response. 

It’s not like Cat was the reason they didn’t go public before. 

Cat always asked her as her plus one to the events but Kara was never ready to have her other life exposed, too. So after a year, Kara finally came to terms with it, knowing Cat was starting to worry, older woman’s insecurities eating at her mind. 

Knowing exactly what Cat was thinking - is it because age difference, is she ashamed of me, does she want this - Kara decided it was time for her to show Cat she was committed to this relationship as much as Cat has been knew what came when you got involved with Cat Grant. 

So here she was. Official date for Cat Grant. 

Feeling needy all of a sudden Kara excused herself, took the drinks she ordered and went to find Cat. 

It wasn’t hard to. She knew Cat’s heartbeat as the back of her hand, and a few minutes later she found Cat, talking to some important people, not that Kara cared much about it. She sneaked her arm around Cat pulling her closer as she pressed a kiss to her head, handing her the martini, she lingered next to Cat’s ear. 

“Come with me for a moment?” Kara pulled back, her eyes hopeful, her lips slowly turning into a pout. 

With a roll of her eyes, Cat excused herself and followed Kara, as the part time Superhero lead them to the balcony. 

The door closed behind them, the noise dulled by the glass, Kara finally relaxed and smiled. She turned to Cat with serious eyes. 

“Take a selfie with me.” Cat’s eyes went wide before she scrunched up her eyebrows in slight irritation. 

Rubbing her forehead, Cat sighed. 

“This is why you called me here?” 

As Cat looked up, she knew full well what will be on Kara’s face and, yes. There it was. The famous Puppy Danvers pout, Kara’s bottom lip pushed out and her eyes pleading. 

With a roll of her eyes, Cat couldn’t help her heart flutter as she gave in.

“Fine, fine.” She stepped next to, now grinning, Kara, wrapping one arm around her back. 

Kara pulled out her phone and set it on camera. Holding it on a stretched arm and pushed on Cat’s ticklish spot, making the CEO laugh and turn her face towards Kara’s shoulder. 

The flash went off and Kara pulled the phone back, examining the photo. 

A playful smack landed on Kara’s shoulder, before Cat leaned in to see the photo. 

“Let me see.” She sounded more excited than she wanted to.

Kara tilted the screen, looking at Cat’s face, Cat’s lips twitched into a smile as Cat saw the pure happiness in the photo. 

Cat tilted her head up, looking at Kara with half lidded eyes. She was happy. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Kara’s soft cheek, lingering there for a moment before pulling away, taking Kara’s hand and leading them back inside.


End file.
